Reflection On The Past
by Ecrivain Sage
Summary: It's been ten years since Alexia had seen her best friends from Hogwarts. They have drifted and she would give anything to see them again. Finally one day, the chance comes.
1. Letters

Chapter One  
Letters  
  
It was nine o'clock on that late summer morning in Late August when I woke up. I stuffed my face into my pillow, wondering who the hell had awoken me from my sleep. I lifted my head and saw my dog, Lestat, right in front of my face. He barked and I sighed.  
  
"Stupid dog," I muttered, pushing him away.  
  
Lestat is a large boxer, about three years old. He's a cute dog, all light brown with black on the points of his large ears and the biggest brown eyes in the world. He can also be a pain, like when he wakes me up hours before I need to be up.  
  
The next thing I knew Lestat was the bed, pawing at my back. I rolled onto my back and sighed. Lestat barked again and sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright!" I growled, very aggravated as I rolled out of bed.  
  
I walked out of the room and into the small loft that was the rest of my apartment. I loved my apartment with all my heart; it was the only thing I was really happy about.  
  
It was a small two bedrooms, two bathrooms loft in London. The loft was big enough for two couches and an armchair and my TV. I also had a small office set up near one of the large windows that could be opened on the opposite end of the room. There sat a small brown owl, a large bookcase filled with books, pieces of parchment, quills, bottles of ink and newspapers. On the newspapers the pictures zoomed back and forth as did a few of the pictures that sat on my desk.  
  
Maybe I should explain a little. My name is Alexia Malfoy and I am a witch, I have been now for 17 years. I love being a witch, but the muggle world is great too. I am a writer for the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet.  
  
Anyway, Lestat and I walked over to the couch and on the coffee table were several letters that my owl, Ike, had brought to me over nights. I opened the first one.  
  
Lex,  
  
I haven't heard from you in ages! How are you? And your family? I hope everyone is well!  
  
Anyway I'll keep this short because I've got a lot to do!  
  
In your last letter you said you'd like to do something, get us all together and catch up. I'm just writing to say I'd love to.and I'm so in!  
  
Let me know the details!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Breena Brightheart  
  
I glanced over at the picture frames on the coffee table, there were several pictures from my years at Hogwarts setting on the table. I smiled as I looked at one of four other girls and I all standing there with our wands in the air, smiling. Those four girls had been my best friends during Hogwarts, and yet for some reason we hadn't seen each other in over nine years.  
  
I was on the left, tall, a little muscular and very pale; I hadn't changed much in the past nine years. I had glasses now, nice black ones that I wore when I was too lazy to put in my contacts. My hair was so short back when I was a kid, nice and choppy with gold streaks in it. Now it was shoulder length, very long and very smooth, the golden streaks were gone and replaced with dark burgundy ones. It was normally pulled back, but right now it was just flopped down, hanging limply. I also had fewer earrings in those days. Now I had four in my left ear and five in the other and I was a lot thinner than I had been. Back in school I always played Quidditch, but now I hadn't played it for nearly eight years, so most of the muscle had left and now I was just a sleek frame. I also had a tattoo on my ankle of the Elvish sign for angel. I had gotten it shortly after Kurt and I moved into the loft. It was something I never thought I would've done when I was a kid. My face was also a lot happier back in those days; I smiled more and had been truly happy.  
  
Next to me was a shorter girl with long brown hair with small blond highlights. I smiled as I looked at this picture. Linnea and I had been the best of friends for years before Hogwarts, but during the mix of everything that happened during those 7 years, we started to drift. She had always been shorter than I had been, but then again who wasn't. She had always been very sad and depressed, but somehow at Hogwarts she had seemed much happier. I hadn't talked to her four at least five years; we had kept in touch, but just suddenly lost each other.  
  
Next to Linnea was Breena, good old Breena. Although we were all the same age she always seemed to be way older than we were. She was our 'mother hen' as we called her, always the first to make trouble and the first to tell us we should know better. She had long, curly red hair and pretty green eyes. She was always so much maturer than the rest of us, but she would always make us laugh too. We kept in touch for about two years and then we both stopped writing. I always wondered why, but I could never think of an answer.  
  
Next to Breena was Hari. I hadn't heard from Hari since the end of our 6th year. We had been so sad to see her leave us, but she was off to learn to become a Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and was always making trouble. She was a sweet kid, and I missed. I remember talking to Breena for hours when Hari told us she'd be leaving. She was one of us.but soon she'd be gone.  
  
Next to Hari was Alaina. She was about my height and had very straight brown hair. I had met her in my 4th year and had never had a better friend. She always understood and was always there to make me laugh. She was also there to cry as well. I hadn't talked to her since the train-ride home from Hogwarts after our 7th year.  
  
I wiped some small tears from my eyes and sighed. They had been my best friends, but now I had gone so long without seeing any of them. I missed them so much.  
  
I opened the rest of the letters. They were from Hari, Linnea and Alaina as well. I smiled and wrote replies to them.  
  
Dear Guys,  
  
It's been so long.way, way too long. I've missed you all so much! It's hard to even describe it.  
  
Anyway, Kurt is off in Australia for a while so I want you guys to come over. How about the whole week of Monday September 15th? You can stay at my place; I've got plenty of room. I'll meet you at Kings Cross-station at noon at platform 10. Hope to see you all there.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Lex Malfoy  
  
I sent Ike out with the letters and sat down on the couch. Lestat barked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up, Lestat," I said, tapping him on the snout.  
  
I got to my feet and walked over to my desk. Around it were copies of the Daily Prophet, most of them articles I had written. I was a very popular author there, and almost always received owls from people, praising my work and asking me out on dates. I never wrote about my love life, it'd stop all the attention.  
  
I do have a boyfriend, Kurt Izyon, but he was currently away working in Australia for the wizard bank, Gringotts. He's been gone for about a 17 months now, but it was the only job he could find, so he took it. They told he'd have to stay there for about a year and a half.  
  
We had shared this loft for about 6 months before he left for Australia. He told me that when he came back we'd get married, so I amused myself by planning the wedding very slowly. I already had my dress, his suit was picked out and I had almost everything ready by now. I had set the date for the 21st of next month at a beautiful church outside the city. Everything was ready, and all I needed was Kurt to come back.  
  
At one point I feel asleep, when I wasn't sure, but it didn't last long. I was awoken by my neighbors on the floors below shouting and screaming at each other. I lay there for several minutes, waiting for them to stop yelling.I hated yelling.  
  
It took me back to my life when I was very small, less than three. I don't know why but I remember it so well.so vividly. My Mother and Father screaming at each other till the late hours of the night. I would often creep into Gavin's room where he would comfort me. When my Mom left I told my Father I never wanted to see her again. I hated her.and I still do.  
  
I woke up the next morning curled up on the couch with Lestat at my feet. I yawned and looked at the clock. 2 PM, probably the latest I've ever slept in a while, not a bad thing though. I got dressed and discovered that Ike had returned during the night, with four letters.  
  
They were all coming; finally I would see them again. 


	2. Find Old Friends

Chapter Two  
  
Finding Old Friends  
  
The few weeks before the 15th flew by like no other. I tried to slow it down but it was simply going too fast. Before I knew it the alarm was buzzing on the morning of the 15th, telling me to wake up and get to the station before the others did.  
  
The morning was cold and rainy, the sky seemed to want to turn the rain into snow, but simply wouldn't allow itself to do so. I would've found it depressing but I rather like the rain. It brought a sense of comfort and filled the loft with noise. I pulled on a pair of tattered jeans, a black shirt, and a black hooded sweatshirt to go over it, and an old pair of shoes. I didn't really go for looks that much, simply comfort. I pulled on a black hat over my long hair and patted Lestat of the head.  
  
"I'll be back soon," I said with a smile.  
  
The trip to the train station seemed way too long to be real. I felt like I was just drifting slowly towards the destination, not understanding why time wouldn't speed up.  
  
I reached the station with five minutes to spare. I wandered over to Platform 10 and stood there, chewing on my gum and looking around. I wanted to see them.  
  
I stood there for about ten minutes and a woman with shoulder length curly red hair passed by. At first I didn't really even notice her. She walked past, looked around and walked back towards me. We made eye contact for a split second and she kept walking. A couple of seconds later I heard her footsteps stop and I looked over my shoulder. She was looking at me. She walked forward and paused for a moment.  
  
"Lex?" she asked.  
  
That voice, it was so familiar. My face broke into a smile and I recognized that face.  
  
"Bree?" I asked.  
  
The woman smiled. She looked so different. Her face looked much more serious and grown up now, and she was wearing military type clothing. She was much darker and built more so than she had been the last time I saw her.  
  
She smiled and looked me over. Obviously taking in a lot of changes.  
  
"My Lord, you look so different," said Breena.  
  
I smiled and removed my hat and she looked at my hair with fell on my shoulders. I smiled as her eyes widened as she saw my very long hair.  
  
"Things do change don't they," I said, looking up at her.  
  
She had gotten taller as well, taller than me even.perhaps all that coffee had stunted my growth.  
  
"They certainly do," said Breena, "You're hair is beautiful long, Lex."  
  
I smiled and looked down. There was silence, but it wasn't odd. There had been silence a lot when we were around just each other. We often preferred to just talk when the words came instead of trying to spit them out.  
  
"So are the others all coming?' Breena asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I haven't talked to any of you guys in so long, it's amazing."  
  
I looked up at Breena again. Her face looked so much more mature than I had imagined it, it was perhaps even a little frightening.  
  
Suddenly Breena's face dropped and her eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be!" she gasped.  
  
I turned and saw a short brown hared woman walking towards us.  
  
"Lex? Breena?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hari!" I whispered.  
  
I ran towards her and hugged her. She hadn't really changed that much; at least she still looked the same. She still had her perfect long, straight brown hair and her shiny brown eyes. She didn't seem to act the same though. She was a lot calmer, quieter, dare I say, sensible from the Hari I had met in my first year. She was grown up.  
  
"Lex, you're gorgeous!" Hari cried, touching my hair, "And your hair.it's so long!"  
  
I grinned and she hugged me and then moved to Breena.  
  
"You're.so tall!" Hari stammered.  
  
Breena and I started to laugh and Hari smiled.  
  
"You look amazing!" said Hari hugging Breena.  
  
Before we could get another word in I heard my name echo through the station.  
  
"Alexia Malfoy!" the voice said.  
  
I turned around and tears flooded my eyes. Linnea ran towards me, smiling so wide and laughing. God, she had changed. I hugged her and started to cry.  
  
She was still about 5' 5" but her long brown hair was now chin length and had thin blonde streaks. She wore a light amount of natural make-up and her face was very happy looking. She looked a lot happier than I had ever seen her. She had become very thin and she was even carrying a purse, something I had never seen her with.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, looking in amazement at my face.  
  
"Just wonderful," I said, removing the tears from the corners of my eyes, "How have you been?"  
  
"Very busy, but when I got your letter I cleared everything so I could come to see you," said Linnea, "So this is my first priority right now. And since when is your hair long?"  
  
"Haven't had it cut short since 6th year," I said, "Just let it keep growing."  
  
"It's beautiful," said Linnea.  
  
Hari and Breena greeted Linnea and we sat down, waiting for Alaina. I checked my watch and saw it was already 1:00 PM. Breena shook her head and looked at me.  
  
"Alaina's running late," Breena said sighing.  
  
Hari chuckled slightly.  
  
"Some things never change," she said, shaking her head.  
  
I nodded and smiled. Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps coming closer, and growing louder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair running towards us. She skidded to a halt and doubled over, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Alaina?" I asked.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, smiling weakly, "Sorry.about.being late.something.came up.had to.take care.of it."  
  
We stood up and I hugged Alaina. She had grown so much. She looked like the world around her was more than enough to overwhelm her completely. She had a cellphone and a pager clipped to her belt, a large purse in one hand and two very large suitcases behind her. I smiled and grabbed one.  
  
"I'll help you with this," I said, smiling.  
  
We left the train station and stood outside in the rain, waiting for taxi to come up. Most of us stood under a large tree but I stood in the rain. Breena smiled and laughed at me.  
  
"I always knew you loved the rain, Lex," she said, "But I never through it was this much. Besides, isn't it supposed to be snowing this time of year?"  
  
I smiled and looked at Breena.  
  
"Normally," I said smiling as the rain splashed on my face, "But the rain is one of the few things I can find comfort in."  
  
Breena gave me a puzzled look and the cab pulled up to us. 


	3. The Loft

Chapter Three  
  
The Loft  
  
We piled inside and I told the driver where to go.  
  
"So where are we staying?" asked Linnea.  
  
"My loft," I said.  
  
Breena smiled and looked at me. I knew what she was thinking.  
  
Back in our years at Hogwarts we had formed a small group, the Marauderettes, and we had moved into a small shack on the school grounds and spent most of our times there. We each had our own little rooms to do with what we liked, and mine was the Loft.  
  
It had been my Loft for the majority of those two years we were in the shack and when we had to leave it broke my heart. I had taken everything from the loft and now it sat in the attic somewhere, lost among the dust.  
  
We pulled up to the large apartment building and I opened the door and let everyone inside. We took the elevator to the top and then arrived at the loft.  
  
"Welcome to the loft," I said, pushing open the door.  
  
They walked inside and looked around.  
  
"No Christmas decorations?" asked Linnea, looking around.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"It just isn't fun spending Christmas alone," I said.  
  
Hari smiled.  
  
"You think we're leaving you? We're not gunna leave you alone for the holidays!" she said, throwing her arm around my shoulder.  
  
"It's amazing Lex," said Alaina, "How can you afford it?"  
  
"That's another story," I said smiling, "But I'll get to that later."  
  
They set their stuff in a corner and we gather on the couches. I looked around as Hari picked up a picture of Lestat and me.  
  
"You have a dog?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, raising my voice, "Lestat! C'mere boy!"  
  
There was thunder of paws and then suddenly Lestat sprung onto the couch and licked me. I laughed and pushed him off.  
  
"Guys, this is my dog, Lestat." I said.  
  
Lestat sat down and looked uneasily at everyone in the room. He whimpered slightly and curled up next to me.  
  
"He doesn't really like new people." I said, "He's a right coward if I ever saw one."  
  
Hari petted him and he started to lick her hand and I laughed.  
  
"So what has everyone been up to?" asked Linnea.  
  
"I wanna know what's with you Lex," said Breena.  
  
"Waddya mean Bree?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"You have a wedding ring on your finger," said Breena, "Something's happened."  
  
My face turned red and I fumbled with the ring. I looked up, Hari grinned widely, and Alaina fumbled with the pictures around us and Linnea's face dropped.  
  
"Lex.you're engaged?" Linnea asked.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"To whom?" asked Hari, her eyes as wide as Sickles.  
  
"Well." I said, "You guys remember Kurt from school?"  
  
"Izyon? The one you could never get enough of?" said Alaina; "He was in Ravenclaw, wasn't he?"  
  
I nodded and Breena nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, the pale blond one?" asked Breena, "I remember him.very cute."  
  
She grinned and Alaina picked up a picture from off the coffee table.  
  
"Awwww, how cute." she cooed as she handed the picture around.  
  
Breena took it next.  
  
"So how long have you two been dating?" Breena asked.  
  
"Since a year after we graduated from Hogwarts. I was interviewing him for an article about the Quidditch team he was on and we just started seeing a lot of each other." I said smiling, "We moved in here about two years ago, but he had to go to Australia to work for Gringotts."  
  
"He quit Quidditch?" asked Alaina.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"That's a shame. He was always a spectacular Quidditch player," said Alaina, "One of the best on the Ravenclaw team."  
  
"He got injured really badly during a match. I was reporting on it and he got hexed, whacked with bludgers and beater bats and finally thrown from his broom. It was an awful grudge match," I said, "He was at St. Mungo's for at least three weeks.poor thing.I visited him as often as I could. We had been dating for a year when that happened. Soon after he got out he proposed."  
  
"How romantic," said Alaina, smiling.  
  
But Breena didn't seem very interested on the topic of boys, not like she had been when we were third years. We'd coo over boys as they passed in the halls, but she always seemed to be oblivious to that type of thing. She'd secretly say she liked someone, but the words that she did would never cross her lips. And if someone liked her, she wouldn't have the faintest idea of what was going on.  
  
"So how're you doing Linnea?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess," she said, sounding as though absolutely nothing has changed, "I've gotten into the muggle directing business."  
  
"You direct movies?" asked Alaina quickly.  
  
"Yup," said Linnea, sounding rather proud, "Just small films, nothing major yet. During the summers I'm on a Quidditch team, nothing major, just something to do for fun."  
  
"Anyone 'special'," I teased.  
  
"Well.I didn't meet an actor, his name is Aaron Emmendorfer," she said, blushing, "We met on the set of one of the movies. He's so sweet. It's hard for him to relate to me though, cause.well.I haven't really told him I'm a witch."  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Breena.  
  
"Well, I mean I've only been dating him for a few months," Linnea blurted out quickly.  
  
"What do you tell him when you disappear for the summer?" asked Hari.  
  
"Well.erm.I tell him I've visiting someone in the US," said Linnea, "Aunt or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Linnea hadn't changed a bit. She was always spinning tales of fibs when she could be telling the truth.  
  
"What about you Hari?" asked Alaina.  
  
"Well, ya'll know I've teaching Transfigurations since your 7th year," said Hari, smiling.  
  
"Who could forget? The first day of our 7th year walking into Transfigurations and not taking you seriously. Dumbledore had us in detention for a week," said Alaina grinning.  
  
"But I got married a short time ago." Hari continued.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Breena, staring at Hair, who was now beat red.  
  
"Well, his name is Luke, he's 30, and originally from France," she said smiling, "I was traveling there one summer by myself and I met him when I got lost and asked for directions. I was 23 when I met him and he proposed when I turned 26. We got married a short time ago."  
  
"And none of us were invited?" spat Alaina, looking insulted.  
  
"It was a small ceremony, just his immediate family as well as mine," Hari said quickly, "We didn't want a huge wedding, we wanted it simple."  
  
Breena rolled her eyes and turned to Alaina.  
  
"What about you Alaina?" asked Breena.  
  
"Actually, I've been doing a lot of stuff very similar to Lex," said Alaina smiling, "Only I've been doing freelance stuff and what-not. I actually followed some of your articles for a while."  
  
"The Daily Prophet has actually been very good to me, considering some of the shit they put me through earlier in life," I muttered.  
  
"But your stuff is really good!" encouraged Hari, "I remember when I first read your articles, they were so wonderful!"  
  
"You're always been good at writing," said Breena.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I had some brains," I said, sighing, "Anyway, what were you saying, Alaina?"  
  
"That's really it," she said, "I have been living with my boyfriend, Daren."  
  
"Daren Austin?" asked Hari, sounding shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Alaina, smiling.  
  
"The guy you've been dating since we were in like our fourth year?" asked Linnea.  
  
"Actually we've been dating since our 5th year, but yeah," said Alaina.  
  
"Wow, talk about commitment," I muttered.  
  
"But we just travel and stuff, it's a lot of fun," Alaina said.  
  
"Has he proposed?" asked Hari.  
  
I looked over at Breena, who was scratching Lestat behind the ears and looking blankly at the floor. She didn't seem too intent on join this conversation.  
  
"No, I wish he would though!" Alaina said irritably, "I've been hinting for ages but they just fly over his head. Stupid men."  
  
We all laughed, even Breena. I looked at her.  
  
"So, what about you?" I asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, same old, same old," she said shortly.  
  
"Oh c'mon Bree!" said Hari, "Something has to have happen. We worked together at Hogwarts for three years."  
  
"You were a teacher?" Linnea asked.  
  
Breena nodded.  
  
"I taught Charms for three years, but then I left," she said, "That's when I took to the Ministry. I've been working there ever since."  
  
There was a tone that told them us all that this was all she wanted to say. We kept talking about other things, reflecting on the things that had happened back at Hogwarts. At some point we all got tired and fell asleep. 


	4. A surprise trip

Chapter Four  
  
A Surprise Trip  
  
The girls had been at the loft for about three days and already it felt like I hadn't left them at all. We would sit downstairs talking and laughing all night about our lives. Breena had even seemed to cheer up a little and seemed to be enjoying herself now, which made me a lot happier.  
  
Late on a night three days before Christmas as we ate dinner, I looked around.  
  
"We've all got to be ready to go by noon tomorrow," I said quickly.  
  
The others looked up at me. Breena raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow," I mutter, drinking my hot cocoa.  
  
The next morning we all woke up early and started to get ready. We were all moving pretty slow, but around 11:30 I called a cab and by noon we were ready to go. We piled into the cab and Linnea looked at me.  
  
"So, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
I simply smiled again.  
  
"You'll see," I said.  
  
We sat in the car for what seemed like hours. I was looking out the window, trying to see if there was anything that looked familiar. We turned a corner and Linnea gasped.  
  
"Lex." she muttered but I shook my head, grinning.  
  
Linnea nodded and sat there, looking shocked. She knew where we were going.  
  
About twenty minutes later we arrived at a two story house that we had all been to before. We pulled into the drive and all got out. I paid the cab driver and he took off. The others looked around in amazement of where we were.  
  
"Lex, this is your old house," muttered Alaina, sounding almost unsure.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"God, it hasn't changed one bit," said Breena softly.  
  
I nodded and we walked into the large back yard. There was a large tree swing near the small pond in the center or the back yard. We walked towards it and I sat down on the swing and Hari took the one next to me. Breena, Linnea and Alaina sat on the ground.  
  
"God, you remember how much fun we had here that one summer?" asked Breena, gazing around the yard.  
  
I nodded and Linnea looked at the tree.  
  
"Hey.look." she said.  
  
I left the swing and walked over. Carved in the tree trunk near Breena's head was a large heart and our names.  
  
Breena Brightheart, Alexia Malfoy, Linnea Huse, Alaina Tremalking, and Hari Granger- Best friends forever (maybe longer)!  
  
"Oh wow," said Breena, seeing the carving.  
  
"When did we do that?" asked Alaina.  
  
"It was the summer after our fifth year," I said, "Right before the last year we all spent together."  
  
I nodded and looked down.that summer had been the best and worse of my entire life. 


	5. Summer Vacation

It all began as we left Kings Cross-Station. I had been planning all year to have them all spend the summer with me at my Dad's house. He was all for it, as long as their parents agreed. It had taken some time but before long all the parents agreed to let them come. As we stepped off the train I looked around. I saw my Dad standing there with Gavin, my brother, and a rather large group of people.  
  
My Dad was surrounded by most of my friends' parents. Breena's Mum was there, as well as Hari's parents, who were talking to Silver, Breena's older brother, and not far away was Gavin. Closer to Mrs. Brightheart and my Dad were Alaina's parents. I looked around, trying to spot Linnea's parents, but there wasn't anyone else.  
  
All the others ran forward and Linnea stood back near the train, holding her bag. I looked back at her and she sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"They're not here?" she asked, she voice shaking a little.  
  
"Linnea." I said, hugging her.  
  
"Oy! Linnea! Lexy!" yelled a voice.  
  
I looked up to see Gavin walking towards us.  
  
"How're you two mates doing?' he asked.  
  
I nodded and Linnea shrugged. Gavin knelt down and looked at her.  
  
"Look, I know you're wondering where yer Mum and Dad are. Well, they weren't able to make it," said Gavin, "They said they were sorry and that they'd probably stop by during the summer."  
  
Linnea smiled and hugged Gavin. He winked at me behind Linnea's back and suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist. I looked and saw a blond haired boy looking down at me with his blues eyes.  
  
"Hey Kurt," I said.  
  
"You were going ta leave me for the summer without saying good-bye?" he asked, looking hurt.  
  
"No! I'd never do that!" I said, poking him.  
  
He kissed my cheek and I smiled.  
  
"See ya next year, mate!" he said as he walked off.  
  
I turned and saw Gavin staring blankly at me.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, him?" I asked innocently, "That was just Kurt, my boyfriend."  
  
"What?" shouted Gavin.  
  
Several people around us stopped and stared and Gavin swallowed. He then looked at me.  
  
"You've got some explain to do," he muttered.  
  
I smiled innocently and began to laugh as Gavin rolled his eyes. I walked over to the large group and my Father hugged me.  
  
"Well, hi there stranger." he said, smiling.  
  
I laughed and he looked he over.  
  
"You grew," he said.  
  
I looked down. My jeans were shorter than they had been and I shrugged. I had been to busy I hadn't noticed.  
  
"I have been gone for a year," I said, smiling ear to ear.  
  
My Father laughed and Silver walked near me and started to talk to Gavin. Breena wandered over and rolled her eyes as she watched them.  
  
"Ya know, he writes me and says how much he misses me but then second I come home he doesn't care anymore," she said bitterly.  
  
I smiled at her as she glared at him.  
  
"Brothers can be so immature," said Breena.  
  
I nodded. Given the fact that they were 10 years older than we were, they always had their moments.  
  
Everyone was saying his or her good-byes as I stood there with Breena. Her mother came over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Send an owl if you need anything," she said, smiling.  
  
She then turned to me.  
  
"Take care of her, alright?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Course I will," I replied.  
  
Before I knew it, all of the families had left, and it was just my friends, my Dad, Gavin and I standing there. My Dad checked his watch and nodded. He grabbed some of the trunks and looked at us.  
  
"Well, c'mon, let's go," he said.  
  
He piled all of our trunks into the back of his car and we climbed inside. Before I knew it we were heading back to my house, I was going back home. 


	6. Looking at the Stars

We arrived at the house, an hour or so later. We had talked excitedly most of the way, laughing and singing loudly to the muggle radio dad had installed. We pulled into the drive and I saw an old woman step out the door smiling.  
  
"Grandma!" I yelled, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Lex," she gasped, looking shocked, "You've grown."  
  
I looked at her. I hadn't really noticed but now I was looking down on her. I smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Guess I was due for one," I said.  
  
We all headed inside and they dragged their trunks up to my room. I walked inside and gasped. My room, which was a pretty okay size but a little small how had two extra sets of bunk beds. Linnea ran into me and looked inside the room.  
  
"Holy shit," she muttered under her breath, "What happened?"  
  
I moved inside and set the trunk at the end of my bed and the others looked around. They had never been inside my house.  
  
"Damn Lex," said Breena, "This is a massive room."  
  
Hari nodded in agreement and dropped her trunk at the foot of a bed.  
  
"Nice bunks too," she said.  
  
"Dad must have done something," said Lex, untying the basket so that Sky and Ami, her fox and cat, could get out and roam around, "This room used to be pretty small."  
  
"Probably did some sort of enlargement charm," said Alaina, "Pretty impressive."  
  
As we all settled in, we talked a bit. Before I knew it the sun was going down and it was nearly dark outside. Gavin came and knocked on my door and walked inside.  
  
"Dinner's ready," he said, smiling, "Like the room?"  
  
I nodded and he grinned.  
  
"Took Dad and I nearly a month to figure it out," he said, "So you better enjoy it!"  
  
We all laughed and headed down stairs. There was a large plate of hamburgers setting on the table and we all dug in. At one point we wandered outside and sat on the grass, watching the stars. I sat next to Linnea, who was lying on her back. Breena was swinging on the tree-swing and Alaina had discovered that a nearby tree was perfect for climbing. Hari was simply sitting on a nearby bench, watching the stars as well. I looked up at the stars and smiled.  
  
"I forgot how beautiful it was out here," Linnea muttered next to me.  
  
I nodded. Breena was watching the stars silently.  
  
"We never had a view like this back at the house," she muttered, "I makes you feel so small."  
  
I nodded and suddenly a start streaked across the sky.  
  
"Whoa," muttered Alaina from the tree, "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah," whispered Hari, "A shooting star."  
  
"Beautiful," muttered Linnea.  
  
We spent that night under the stars. It seemed like life times before my Dad told us we needed to come inside. We went to my room and talked for hours longer. At one point I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
